Panels may be affixed to certain structures as part of a construction of an outer layer, such as an outer layer of an aircraft. Multiple panels may be placed on the structure before the panels are fastened permanently to the structure to ensure the proper alignment and spacing between the respective panels. Misalignment may occur before and during fastening if the fastener sizes are not perfectly dimensioned to match the holes in the structure. The misalignment may be compounded with the placement of multiple panels on the structure. In some cases, the holes through which the fasteners are inserted are differently sized between the panel and the structure. For example, the panel may have a narrower hole diameter than the holes of the structure. In such cases, locating pins cannot be used because the diameter of the locating pin would be limited by the size of the panel hole, which is smaller than the structure hole. Another conventional technique is to torque sequence the fasteners to reduce misalignment during fastening, but it is an imperfect solution and fails to address the issue of proper alignment before fastening.